


Hortelã Pimenta

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Kiba - Freeform, KibaShino - Freeform, M/M, Other, ShinoKiba - Freeform, akamaru - Freeform, shino - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: Um pequeno relato contado em primeira pessoa por Akamaru, sobre um dos piores White Day que seu dono poderia ter.A data pode até não importar tanto quando se é um cachorro, mas com certeza, Akamaru é um observador nato e está disposto a compartilhar esta história com todos!Claro, as partes que ele acha interessante...Kuromaru vai ficar com inveja quando souber!
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru & Shino, Akamaru (Naruto) & Inuzuka Kiba
Kudos: 4





	Hortelã Pimenta

Eu adoro caminhar na frente, olhar para trás e ver o Kiba com essa cara de bobo!

Eu sei o motivo de ele estar com essa cara de bobo: é porque o Shino está de patas dadas com ele, ou melhor, mãos dadas. É quase um trava-línguas: o Kiba com cara de bobo segura a mão do bobo do Shino.

Antes de contar como os dois bobos ficaram assim, eu quero me apresentar:

Meu nome é Akamaru, mesmo tendo o “aka” o meu pelo é normalmente branco e macio, o que causa inveja em todos os ninkens, principalmente ao Kuromaru. Vocês sabiam que eu quem arranquei o olho dele em uma briga? Mas isso é outra história!

Eu tenho a mesma idade que o meu dono, Kiba, mas eu sou bem mais maduro e dedicado do que ele. Eu estou determinado a fazer do meu dono um Hokage, por isso eu mantenho ele longe das garotas e o faço treinar o dia inteiro!

Falando em treinar, foi mais ou menos assim que essa história começou...

Estávamos correndo entre as árvores da floresta, como sempre. Eu estava usando a minha marcação dinâmica e me preparando para confundir o olfato do Kiba, como sempre. Só tinha uma coisa fora do normal: meu dono não estava se divertindo como sempre!

Eu não entendi direito o que estava acontecendo, então me sentei e esperei que ele conversasse comigo. Acreditam que ele só parou, fez carinho na minha cabeça e disse que se EU estava cansado, podíamos voltar!? Ele terminou o passeio como se EU quem estivesse desanimado!

Achei estranho, mas não ia começar uma discussão com ele ali, no meio da floresta. Levei meu dono para casa e fiz ele ficar sentado na cama, de castigo, até que ele resolvesse conversar comigo e me contar o que estava acontecendo para deixar ele assim.

Podem ter certeza que se fosse o Kuromaru, eu iria arrancar o outro olho daquele pulguento!

Ao invés de falar o que estava acontecendo de errado, o Kiba pegou no sono. Ele nem falou comigo e nem fez carinho até eu pegar no sono também. Eu sei, eu sei... O Kiba tirar uma soneca de tarde é estranho, mas vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu depois:

A Tsume, a cadela mais brava que eu já conheci, entrou no quarto e não brigou com ele! Eu me encolhi e escondi meu rosto com as patas, achando que ia sobrar para mim, mas não! Ela só entrou no quarto, fez carinho no pelo dele e depois saiu.

Agora sim tinha algo de errado, já que não era só o meu dono que estava agindo estranho!

Eu, como companheiro fiel que sou, decidi que precisava de reforços. Pelo visto, era alguma coisa de errado com a raça Inuzuka, já que os outros que eu vi na rua estavam agindo normalmente.

Ah! Eu esqueci de falar que depois a Tsume entrou no quarto de novo e me mandou sair, daí eu fui dar uma voltinha.

A primeira parada foi na porta do clã Hyuuga. Eu só estive nesse lugar acompanhado do meu dono enquanto treinávamos com a Hinata, mas em um caso de emergência, eu achei que poderia ir sozinho e chamar ela.

Pensei errado!

O pai dela, um velho rabugento, não me deixou entrar! Eu morri de vontade de morder a canela dele, mas ajudar o Kiba era mais importante do que ensinar bons modos para as perninhas de graveto.

Como a minha primeira ideia deu errado, foi hora de ir para a segunda opção. O plano B era igualzinho ao plano A, mas eu tinha certeza absoluta que não ia dar certo.

Continuei andando pela rua e parei em frente ao clã Aburame. Eu já estava me preparando para ser proibido de entrar, mais uma vez, quando um cara esquisitão parecido com o Shino apareceu. Mesmo eu não confiando muito nele, ele me deixou entrar e ainda me anunciou como “amigo do amigo do Shino”.

Eu já falei que acho o Shino um bobo? Ele sempre é interrompido quando vai falar...

Continuando!

Eu entrei, fiquei sentadinho aonde o cara me pediu para esperar e não ousei nem respirar fundo. Eles usam insetos estranhos nesse clã, com certeza trabalham com pulgas. Tudo o que eu não precisava era do meu pelo macio empesteado com pulgas.

Depois de um tempo, o “amigo do meu dono” resolveu aparecer. Eu vi ele colocando alguma coisa no bolso, antes de me chamar para ir com ele.

Eu pensei que iriamos conversar, reforçar o nosso laço de amizade para ele parar de ser “amigo do meu dono” e eu parar de ser “amigo do amigo dele”, mas não... Ele só me levou para casa, em silencio, o caminho todo!

No começo eu pensei que ele não estivesse me levando a sério, cheguei a dar alguns latidos para chamar a atenção dele, mas não funcionou. Quando chegamos, eu pensei que ele iria me deixar no portão de casa e ir embora, mas ele entrou junto comigo, até o quarto do Kiba!

Que audácia, né? Eu fiquei comportado esperando ele chegar enquanto estava na casa dele, mas ele não pode esperar eu ir chamar o meu dono.

Em fim...

Ele acordou o Kiba, como se já não fosse abuso entrar no quarto, falou alguma coisa e fez ele ficar sentado na cama, enquanto pegava aquele negócio que colocou no bolso e eu não sabia o que era.

Bem, eu ignorei tudo quando notei o meu dono respirando estranho... eu sou um ótimo cão, mas a culpa não é minha se o Kiba ronca as vezes enquanto dorme!

Eu cheguei mais perto, olhando para a cara de bobo do meu amigo enquanto o Shino falava alguma coisa que ninguém liga e recebia resmungos como resposta. O Kiba tem sempre cara de bobo? Tem! Mas dessa vez ele estava com as bochechas ainda mais vermelhas...

Eu olhei para o Shino, esperando alguma explicação pelo menos, mas ele me ignorou. Tanto faz, pelo menos eu vi o que ele tinha levado: era só um potinho, daqueles que coloca pomada fedorenta dentro, mas vocês não acreditam no que tinha dentro! Era uma pomada, mas era uma pomada com cheiro bom!

Na verdade, o cheiro era engraçado. Acho que senti ele antes com a Tsume temperando carnes e com a Hana fazendo doces... Não sei qual das duas usou do jeito errado, porque cozinha não é o forte delas, mas aquela pasta verde tinha um cheirinho que não incomodava o meu nariz.

Não faço a menor ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, sentado, pensando sobre aquele cheiro, mas quando eu me dei conta, o abusado do Shino tinha feito o meu dono ficar sem o casaco e sem a camisa e estava entupindo ele de pomada! Eu só não dei uma mordida na mão dele porque provavelmente era para o Kiba melhorar!

Você deve estar se perguntando: “Akamaru, se o seu dono estava em casa e o Shino foi cuidar dele, como os dois acabaram passeando na rua de mãos dadas? ”.

A resposta é: ESPERA QUE VOCÊ VAI SABER!

Eu gosto de contar as coisas com detalhes, principalmente as partes que eu ache engraçado, como agora:

Enquanto o bobo do Shino estava lá, passando aquela pasta verdinha nas costas do meu dono, a mãe dele abriu a porta sem nem bater antes. Eu não acho que o que os dois estavam fazendo era errado, mas a Tsume deve ter achado, já que ela ficou brava. Depois disso, só deu pra ver ela pulando em cima deles e acertando uma bofetada em cada um e gritando ameaças.

Dessa vez, eu escondi meu rosto com as patas para não rir dos dois. Enquanto o Kiba tentava se vestir, a mãe dele ficava tentando ajudar, quase sufocando ele com as roupas, o Shino tentava limpar a pomada em si mesmo e se levantar, mas sempre que ele ficava de pé, a cadela brava empurrava ele para se sentar na cama de novo e continuava reclamando.

Depois de uns quinze minutos e do meu dono quase ser morto pela própria mãe, ela fez os dois se levantarem e saiu puxando eles pela orelha. Eu fui atrás, mas parei na mesma hora que ouvi a palavra “injeção”.

Eu sou corajoso, mas odeio injeção e veterinário!

Só que quando olhei a cara do Kiba, tive que tampar meu rosto de novo para não rir. A injeção não iria ser para mim, iria ser para ele e pela cara de pânico que ele estava fazendo, ele também odiava agulhas e veterinário quando era ele quem tinha que ir! Hehe!

Se o meu dono iria ir tomar uma agulhada, eu não perderia isso de jeito nenhum!

O Kiba foi montado em cima de mim e o Shino foi andando do lado. Sabe como é, se ele não me deixa fugir de uma ida ao veterinário falando que é para o meu bem, meu dever é fazer o mesmo com ele.

Eu queria ter detalhes sobre a cara de pânico que o meu dono faz por causa das agulhas, mas não me deixaram entrar na sala com eles. Deve ser a política de só um acompanhante, no caso, o Shino foi o acompanhante – esse esquisitão enxerido!

Depois da injeção, o Kiba não quis voltar para casa sentado em mim... Acho que alguém levou uma agulhada no bumbum! Preferi não comentar nada com ele na rua, até fui andando na frente para ninguém desconfiar.

A honra do Kiba só não caiu no chão ainda porque eu sempre salvo ele.

Bem... Eu também notei que ele e o Shino saíram de mãos dadas do veterinário. Deve ter sido uma tentativa de acalmar o meu dono, porque do lado de fora eu consegui ouvir os gritos histéricos dele, mas acho que já poderiam ter se soltado.

De qualquer jeito, é engraçado ir caminhando na frente dos dois, só para olhar para trás e ver a cara de bobo do Kiba enquanto ele segura a pata do bobo do Shino.

Ei!

Aquilo ali, brilhante, no dedo do meu dono é um anel? Eu não ganho anéis quando vou ao veterinário, ganho no máximo uma gravatinha!

Não é justo!

**Author's Note:**

> Hortelã Pimenta é uma erva usada em medicamentos contra tosse.  
> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


End file.
